I Don't Wanna Die
I Don't Wanna Die is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder Told you once, I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I look inside of myself and try to find someone else Someone who's willing to die just to watch you crying for help I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will My grave will never be filled, it's either kill or be killed So let heaven be told that some may come, some may go Where I'll end up? I don't know but I ain't dying alone I keep on asking the question, can I be saved by confession? You see this blood on my hands? At least they're still reaching to heaven I gotta pick up the pieces, I gotta bury 'em deep And when you look in my eyes, I'll be the last thing you'll see I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder Told you once, I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pouring From every pore, I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment Now someone's gotta die and I’m my only opponent 'Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just going Am I a man or a beast? It's Mother Nature at least Watch humanity cease 'cause it's our human disease "You gotta kill when you gotta kill," yeah, that's what they say And I can't go against God's will, you better pray 'Cause I'm an angel, a demon; yeah, I'm hell and I'm heaven I'm everything you couldn't be, now you believe in the Devil I gotta pick up the pieces, I gotta bury 'em deep And when the dirt hits your coffin, just go to sleep I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder Told you once, I'm the only one who holds her I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die... Now that I see I see you buried six feet below Another life goes into the night I couldn't let ‘em breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die Now that I see I see you buried six feet below It's not alright, can't you hear me as I cry? I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No, I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to I don't wanna die! (So you're gonna have to...) I don't wanna die! (You didn't have to die...) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - drums, guitar, mixing, percussion, piano, production, programming, strings Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *This song was remixed by the Israeli producer Borgore for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Official Lyrics